


Cousins

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [54]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Cousins, Daddy Alan, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Older Man/Younger Woman, Size Difference, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Just some drabble with Alan and his family.
Relationships: Alan Rickman - Relationship
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cousins

"Rickman," Alan answers his phone knowing fully well that it's his wife who's calling.

"Hey, Sophie just called. She asked if we would mind looking after Franci for the afternoon since she has that dental appointment..."

"And she's known about said dental appointment for how long now?" Alan challenges.

He can hear (Y/N) give a throaty chuckle across the line, "I know, darling."

"Heaven knows, she wouldn't shut up about it," he adds in mock annoyance.

"Will you, please, just pick up Franci after getting the girls?" She asks hopeful.

He keeps quiet, deliberately making her sweat, before answering with a smile into the phone, "Of course, I'll get her. You know she's more than welcome to stay at ours. No need to ask all the time."

"Thanks, my love. I managed to get off earlier today, so I'll see you at home in a bit. Love you."

"I love you, too," he ends the call, still smiling.

First, he picks up Amelia from kindergarten. Being nearly three now, Amelia seems to adjust far better at kindergarten than Alyson ever has. Where Alyson was shy and only had one friend, but exceeded at learning, Amelia proves to be the opposite. Yes, she's very intelligent, similar to her sister and parents, but she's lazy like Alan. She's quick to make new friends, yet slow to do the extra curricular activities set out for her.

"Oepf," Alan huffs as Amelia crashes into his legs after running full speed towards him through the crowd of mums and tods.

"Good to see you, too, Melly," he picks her up onto his hip before peppering her neck with kisses.

"Ca' we go get Aly now?" She asks innocently, excitement evident in her voice.

Since they've started going to school together, the two have been inseparable. Tears are always flowing when they need to say goodbye to each other at the school gate, but the anticipation of seeing each other again after school is enough to keep them going throughout the morning and early afternoon.

"Yes, darling, we'll go get Aly now."

He places her on the ground, leading her by her small hand, as the two of them maneuver throughout the school towards the Year 2's.

"Alyyy!" She shouts through newly developed baby teeth upon spotting her older sister's sandy brown head in the small crowd.

With a toothy smile, Alyson turns around and rushes towards her dad and sister, enveloping Amelia in a gentle hug.

"I missed you," she says with a grunt.

"Miss you, too," Amelia replies.

She gives Alan a long hug, melting his heart, before he offers to carry her rucksack for her. The rucksack that only contains a lunch box and extra sweater.

_Heaven knows what they need these bags for already._

"I want none of that sugary stuff to spill in this car, understand?" Alan warns sternly as he finishes buckling Amelia into her car seat.

"We won't, promise."

"Pwomise!" Amelia grabs a jelly tot which Alyson politely holds out to her.

The girls both know how upset Alan was after they heard two boys from Harry Potter spilled milkshakes in their daddy's car.

They rather like the smell of Alan's new dark blue BMW. They wouldn't want to do anything to lose that fresh leather seat smell.

"Daddy, where are we going?" His six year old asks from the back of the car as her eyes scan the unfamiliar surroundings.

"We're picking up Franci. She'll spend the day at ours today," he pulls the car in park.

"Franci?" Amelia asks in a shrill voice, causing Alan to laugh.

"Yes, darling. She goes to a different school. See? This is her school," he looks at the two of them through the rear view mirror.

"Pick-up for Le Roux, F.?" An administrative woman with long dark hair approaches the car, asking through the rolled-down passenger side window.

Alan nods his head before instructing Alyson to move over to the middle, making space for their cousin.

He walks around the front of the car, taking Franci's rucksack politely from her and placing it in the boot as she scoots in next to Alyson.

Alan smiles at himself seeing Franci lean over Alyson and the car seat to hug Amelia, and then Aly.

"Buckle up," he instructs, waiting for both older girls to buckle themselves, before driving home.

"Uh-oh," Melly whispers in angst as she accidentally drops a jelly tot, causing the squishy sugary sweet to roll in between the seat and the car seat.

"Shh," Alyson instructs before digging it out with her fingers. "No, don't eat it," she holds it away from her younger sister's grasp.

"Is yucky?"

"Yeah, it's yucky," Aly replies before offering her cousin another jelly tot.

Alan listens intently as his two girls interrogate Franci on the way home, asking her about her school uniform that looks different to theirs, things that she learns at her school, and what lunches Sophie packs her and if it tastes better than theirs.

"Right, you two, I need you out of those uniforms and I want them neatly folded up," Alan instructs as he carries Melly up the stairs.

"Franci, Aly can lend you something to wear. Did you want something to eat?"

"Oh, yes, please, Uncle Al. I'm proper starving!"

He chuckle before answering, "Right, well, get dressed and then it's after-school snack time," he calls out after them as they run off giggling into Alyson's room.

He loves after-school snack time. He _lives_ for after-school snack time. It's an awkward time right after lunch, but too early for supper, when his stomach will be at its hungriest.

"Arms up," he instructs Amelia as he places her on her "big girl bed" in her room.

He quickly undresses her school uniform and redresses her in a pair of soft pink shorts and a small mint green t-shirt.

Amelia follows close on his heels as he picks up and fold away her school uniform, and enters Aly's unoccupied room, double checking that they did indeed fold up their uniforms. He places Franci's uniform in a Ziplock baggy before storing it neatly in her empty rucksack.

 _She probably left her lunchbox at school,_ he notes after peering inside the empty rucksack. He knows Sophie has complained to (Y/N) before about how many Tupperware containers she keeps having to purchase because Franci keeps forgetting them at school.

"Oh, you're still here," he bumps into Amelia as he turns around, heading towards the door.

He picks her up and carries her downstairs where he starts preparing snack time items.

The two six-year-olds make their way into the kitchen, sitting at the island, as Alan places a sandwich in front of each. He places Melly in her booster seat before setting a plate of carrots, broccoli and hummus in front of her.

"Don't you just love my daddy's butties?" Alan hears Alyson asks her cousin with a month full of food.

"They're proper good. I love it!"

He silently smirks, shaking his head, as he prepares three cups of juice for each of the children.

He was just about to sit down next to his youngest when he hears the front door opening and closing.

"Did you care for some?" He lifts his own sandwich up to (Y/N) as she makes her way into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, yes, I'm starving! But I can get my own, thanks, hun."

She walks behind Alyson, placing a kiss on top of her head before doing the same to Franci.

"How are you girls?"

"Good," they say in unison as they finish off their juice.

"And how are you, Bubba? Enjoying your meal, I see," she snickers after seeing Amelia's mouth smeared with hummus.

She places a kiss on top of her head before bending down to kiss Alan.

"How was work?"

They make polite conversation as (Y/N) fixes herself a sandwich before sitting down at the round kitchen table with Alan and Amelia.

"Mumma, why does Franci have freckles but I don't?" Alyson turns to look at her parents.

"Because Franci's dad has freckles, darling, so she has freckles. And neither Daddy nor I have freckles, therefore you won't have any freckles."

"I have a beautiful complexion," Franci says innocently to her aunt. "Mummy says I look like Daddy, but then it must mean that I'm a boy which I'm not..."

Both (Y/N) and Alan look over at each other, on the verge of laughter.

 _Kids say the darnest things,_ Alan thinks to himself.

A few minutes later, Alan and (Y/N) clean up the kitchen as the two oldest ones keep Amelia entertained in the playroom.

"Lena knows how to skateboard, I wish I knew how."

(Y/N) hears her daughter's pouty tone of voice coming from the playroom as she takes a seat on the sofa in the living room.

"But none of us know how to," comes Franci's reply.

"We just need to practice, is all."

"What's up?" Alan asks as he enters the living room, seeing his wife intently eavesdropping.

"They're talking about wanting to learn how to skateboard," she states as he settles in next to her on the sofa.

"Good thing neither of us know how to," he closes his eyes, laying his head back on the sofa, in the hopes to get some rest before having to start supper.

"Speak for yourself, bucko."

"What?" He opens one eye while looking lazily up at her, "You're saying you know how to skateboard?"

"Not only do I know how to skateboard but I also know some good tricks."

"Really? How is it I never knew this about you?"

She shrugs, smiling down at him, "There should always be a bit of mystery in a relationship."

"Well, I never..." he says impressed.

"I think... I might still have my board somewhere in the attic," she looks into the direction of the stairs.

"Is that your way of telling me we're headed to the skatepark?" He grumbles tiredly.

Looking up at her, she raises her eyebrows up and down in excitement while biting her bottom lip.

Luckily, no other skaters are in sight as they step onto the asphalt.

"Aunt (Y/N), can you even still skateboard?" Franci ask as Alan adjusts her helmet on her head.

"I mean, I think I can. I might not be as good at it anymore, though."

"Can you show us?"

Her legs slightly turn jelly as she steps onto the black board for the first time in twelve years.

(Y/N) catches herself as the board slips out from underneath her just as she was about to place her second foot on top.

Again, again, again.

At last, and with a cheer from the two older girls, she manages to keep her balance as she and the skateboard travels forward in unison, quite fast, actually.

"Alan, look!" She shrieks in child-like excitement as the thrill of skateboarding brings back fond memories, the wind blowing through her shoulder-length bob.

Alan has been keeping his eye on her like a hawk ever since she stepped foot on that board. Seeing her succeed, seeing the excitement on her pure face, is enough to make his heart swell with pride.

"Very impressive," he smiles at her across the skatepark as he hold Melly by the biceps, letting her stand on his shoes.

"See, it takes a bit of practice to start," (Y/N) explains to the girls as Alan keeps Melly entertained, now trying to explain hopscotch to her.

He looks up just in time to see the skateboard shoot out from underneath his wife as she loses balance and falls onto her back with a thud.

Dread fills his veins, and in a split second he's at her side.

_Heavens, don't let her get hurt!_

"Are you okay?" His words are genuine, his tone serious and on edge as he kneels down next to her.

His eyes scan erratically over her face, arms, and the rest of her body, looking for any noticeable injuries.

"I'm alright," she grunt, shrugging it off, as she sits up on her side with Alan's help.

"Luckily I have a ton of natural padding," she jokes, referring to her voluptuous body.

The two older girls who at first were concerned, now burst out in laughter.

"You'll be the death of me, woman," Alan mutters as his heartbeat starts returning to normal as he continues to help her get off the concrete.

After making sure his wife ia indeed alright, he escorts Amelia into the shade and out of the sun, in fear that she might get sunburnt.

"Your mum is the coolest," Franci whispers into Aly's ear as (Y/N) continues to explain to them how to start skating.

"You need to bend this leg when you're on the board. And then this leg... will kick," she helps Alyson to balance on the skateboard.

"Mummy, I'm scared," Aly's voice is soft as she clutches onto her mother's hand.

"Don't be, darling. Your legs are just wobbly because they're not used to standing on something with wheels."

"What if I fall like you did?"

"That's perfectly okay. You just need to get back up again and keep practicing. You're going to fall and you're going to get hurt. The important thing is that you keep trying."

"Daddy, look!" Alyson shouts out at him as she, too, whizzes off on the skateboard.

 _Oh, heavens!_ He grunts internally. _This is by far the most horrible idea that we've had as parents._

Could his family not have chosen a less dangerous activity, like drawing??

After the two older girls seem to get the hang of skateboarding, (Y/N) walks over to her husband and youngest where they watch the girls from under the shaded area.

Alan and (Y/N) take turns swinging Melly by the arms, much to the little girl's delight.

"Again, again!" She giggles tugging at Alan's arm.

"Last time. Daddy's arm is getting tired," Alan offers before both parents swing her around again.

"Melly, come over here!" Alyson calls her sister while Franci takes a turn on the skateboard.

"Aly, I don't want Melly on that board, okay?"

"Okay, Mummy," she calls back as Amelia runs towards her sister.

"Al, you have got to loosen up a little, darling," she slips her index finger into his clenched fist, prying his hand open.

"How can I when you've already taken a tumble, Alyson's whizzing away like a daredevil, and now they've gotten Melly in there, too?"

Ever since he's been awarded the title of fatherhood, Alan's instincts, priorities, and concerns have immediately shifted towards his children. In the perfect world, he wishes he could wrap them and store them away from all the evil and hurtful things in today's world.

"We can't shield them away from the world forever, Al. They need to be independent, they need to get hurt. It's all part of growing up."

"How's the knee?" Alan changes the subject, moving her dress out of the way as he runs his hand over her red knee.

"How did you know?" She asks with a smirk.

"You were limping when the children weren't watching," he gives her his famous eyebrow raise.

"I don't want the children to think that injuries need to hold you back in life. I'm fine."

"Tell me something, they let you walk around campus dressed like this?"

He refers to seeing her silhouetted curves through her slightly sheer white dress earlier as the sun shone against her figure, his hand now inconspicuously trailing higher up her thigh.

With a shy giggle, she slowly moves his hand downward where it rests on her knee again.

A shrieking cry causes both parents' heads to snap up, looking over at the children where Alyson is now comforting a red-faced crying Amelia.

Alan's heart races, he knew she should've stayed with him and (Y/N).

"I told them not to let Melly on the board," (Y/N) shakes her head in annoyance as she and Alan calmly walk towards them.

"I'm sorry, Mummy," Alyson says with angst evident in her voice, her chestnut eyes big from shock. "Melly insisted on going on the board even after I said not to."

"It's alright, darling. Accidents happen. Are either of you hurt?" She bends down, looking sincerely between Alyson and Franci as both of them shake their heads.

She stays behind, soothing the older ones, and then helping the girls with another trick, while Alan carries a crying Amelia to the drinking fountain.

"Oh, my dear girl," he coos as he tries to hush her.

He maneuvers her in his grasp, holding her in such a way that will allow him to rinse off her bleeding knees.

"Owieee, Daddy," she sobs looking through teary eyes down at her knees.

"You're going to be okay, Daddy promises," he places a kiss on her temple before gently washing off her tear streaked face with some water, too, as he keeps reassuring her that she will be alright.

"Oh, darling," (Y/N) coos as she sees Alan approaching with Melly burying her face in the crook of his neck, still sniffling.

She places two kisses on each scraped knee before suggesting that they return home for supper.


End file.
